Notas de papel
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Ichigo estaba castigado, sus amigos también, no deberían estar hablando pero eso no evitaba que se estuvieran enviando notas de papel. Ichihime implícito. Publicada en wattpad.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Mensajes en papel**

* * *

Las clases habían terminado pero Ichigo seguía dentro de las instalaciones de la secundaria. Se encontraba castigado y por primera vez no era por una de sus acostumbradas peleas. Varios hollows habían aparecido y él tuvo que encargarse de ellos, algo casi rutinario, desde que tenía memoria los fantasmas habían sido parte de su vida.

No fue nada complicado, ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar el bankai pero eso le ocasionó problemas, llegó tarde a clases y no pudo escaparse del castigo. De haber sucedido bajo otras circunstancias quizás la profesora lo hubiera dejado pasar pero su largo historial de faltas y escapes estaba en su contra al igual que la reputación que tenía.

Hubiera querido decirle que no era su culpa, que en esa ocasión al igual que en las anteriores se encontraba peleando contra hollows pero sabía que no podía ni debía, en el mejor de los casos dirían que estaba loco en el peor obtendría un castigo que duraría hasta su graduación.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Orihime, Uryuu, Sado, Renji y Rukia también se encontraban castigados. Todos ellos habían salido en el momento en que detectaron la presencia del hollow aunque no fue necesario y todos ellos llegaron tarde.

Vivían en tiempos de paz pero no por ello los hollows dejaron de ser un problema. Karakura parecía ser un centro turístico para espíritus y fantasmas, no se podía negar que en ella había una gran densidad de energía espiritual.

Sado era el que se veía más tranquilo pero con lo inexpresivo que era no se podía decir con facilidad si estaba aburrido o en qué estaba pensando. Él, Orihime y Uryuu eran los únicos que cumplían con lo que la profesora les había asignado.

El golpe de una bola de papel en su cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó y encontró a Rukia, ella tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Se sintió tentado a devolverle la bola de papel del mismo modo en que ella se la había enviado pero reconoció varias letras en el mismo por lo que decidió leerlo.

Dentro había un mensaje rodeado de varios "Chappys", inmediatamente supo de quién era el mensaje, solo conocía a alguien que dibujaba tan mal y con un fanatismo tan grande por ese conejo.

«Me aburro».

Tomó un lapicero y anotó su respuesta. Teniendo cuidado de que la profesora no lo notara, lanzó la nota arrugada. Esta no rebotó contra la cabeza de Rukia ya que ella logró atraparla a mitad del camino.

Escribió

« No es mi culpa, aprende a dibujar y deja de molestarme».

Abajo del mensaje de Rukia y arrojó la bola a Rukia en un descuido de la profesora. Rukia la atrapó aunque le hubiera parecido más divertido el que no lo hiciera. La respuesta de la shinigamir no tardó en llegar pero a diferencia de la vez anterior sí logró atraparla.

«Haz algo.

PD: Mis Chappys son hermosos, que tú seas un tonto que no entienda de belleza no es mi culpa.»

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada molesta a Rukia antes de comenzar a escribir la respuesta. El escuchar a su profesora fingiendo toser le impidió lanzar el mensaje, su mirada le indicó que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar el momento en que ella no lo estuviera observando, lo último que quería era estar otro día castigado.

Fingió regresar a su ensayo el tiempo suficiente para que dejaran de vigilarlo, debería hacerlo pero el tema era tan amplio y él estaba tan aburrido que simplemente no tenía deseos de intentarlo. Cuando se sintió fuera de la vigilancia de la profesora escribió su respuesta.

«No soy tu payaso»

Otra bola de papel llegó a él pero no era Rukia quien le envió el mensaje. Este provenía de una mesa detrás de él. Estuvo cerca de impactar en su cabeza pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos. Tomó el mensaje y lo abrió perezosamente.

«¿Qué hacen?.»

No tuvo que buscar a quien escribió el mensaje, la descuidada caligrafía con la que estaba escrita era suficiente evidencia. Un "nada" fue su única respuesta, no tenía deseos de agregar algo más.

Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó teniendo especial cuidado de golpear la cabeza de su pelirrojo amigo. Renji también logró evitar su proyectil, eso fue frustrante. La profesora continuó leyendo su revista sin prestar atención a los estudiantes castigados, Ichigo dudaba que lo hiciera durante un largo periodo.

El ceño de Ichigo se frunció aún más. Era evidente que nadie quería estar allí pero también que la profesora no los dejaría irse hasta las seis de la tarde o cuando terminaran el largo y aburrido ensayo sobre la flora y fauna japonesa, idea que descartó después de media hora, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, era demasiado aburrido.

Continuó con el ensayo. Terminó una página y su mirada volvió a posarse nuevamente sobre sus compañeros de castigo.

Orihime, Sado y Uryuu eran los únicos que parecían preocupados por terminar el ensayo o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio a Uryuu lanzarle una bola de papel. Sentía curiosidad pero la disimuló.

«Si no son cuidadosos los van a descubrir».

No esperaba que Uryuu se uniera a la conversación aunque el que los regañara sí era algo que pudiera esperar. Antes de que pudiera contestar recibió un mensaje de Renji. Escribió un "No somos tontos" y lanzó la bola al joven Ishida antes de leer el nuevo mensaje.

«Pásame tu ensayo».

Cuando la profesora dejó su revista y decidió revisar los ensayos de los otros estudiantes le lanzó la bola de papel a Renji. Si quería su ensayo tendría que esperar pues, aunque lo hubiera terminado, no se lo prestaría.

En ocasiones como esa se preguntaba por qué seguían siendo amigos más luego lo descartaba. Podían ser raros e irritantes, especialmente irritantes pero sabía que podía contar con ellos en las buenas y en las malas así como él también lo haría.

Ichigo sintió curiosidad cuando por la reacción de Renji. Supuso que se enojaría no que le pediría su ensayo a Orihime. Arrancó otra hoja de papel y se la lanzó a su compañera. Había escrito "No le des nada al mandril" pues sabía que su amiga podía ser demasiado ingenua, de hecho fue esa ingenuidad lo que le hizo formar parte del castigo.

Sado parecía ser el único que realmente estaba trabajando. Eran amigos desde hace años y juntos se habían metido en muchos problemas, irónicamente Chad era alguien que no buscaba peleas, ni siquiera se defendía, cuando lo hacía siempre era por una buena causa.

También fue al primero que le pidieron el ensayo. El rostro de la profesora pasó de molesto a sorprendido. Lo tomó y repasó.

—Has las conclusiones y puedes salir.

Después de que Sado asintiera con un gesto de cabeza la profesora se dirigió al pupitre de Rukia. Tomó su ensayo y su ceño volvió a fruncirse. Ella tampoco quería estar en ese lugar pero era su trabajo vigilar a los castigados.

—Señorita Kuchiki, sus dibujos son… interesantes pero ninguno representa a la fauna japonesa o a cualquier tipo de animal — escuchó decir a la profesora que parecía estar entre molesta, cansada y enojada.

—Los Chappys son mejor —respondió Rukia con una expresión inocente en su rostro capaz de engañar a cualquiera —. Además son los conejos forman parte de muchas leyendas japonesas como la del conejo que se ve en la luna cuando la luz la cubre por completo.

—¿Conejos? Mejor siga trabajando, dudo que quiera quedarse aquí todo el día.

"Enana con suerte" murmuró Ichigo mientras le escribía un mensaje a Rukia. Tuvo que esperar a que la profesora se retirara para poder enviarlo. Notó que comenzaba a oscurecer por lo que comenzó a escribir otro mensaje para Orihime. Dos veces le había hecho esa misma pregunta y esas dos veces obtuvo una respuesta negativa. Esperaba que en esa ocasión fuera diferente.

Pero la repentina aparición de su profesora le hizo fallar en el envío de la bola de papel. No tuvo momento para verificar en dónde impactó su bola de papel y menos quien la había tomado.

—Espero poder ver su ensayo terminado, si quiere andar enviando mensajitos será mejor que lo haga cuando las clases terminen —le dijo la profesora a la vez que tomaba su cuaderno. Después de varios minutos su ceño fruncido se relajó —. Al parecer ya puedes irte, el ensayo está terminado. Solo no vuelva a llegar tarde a clases.

A pesar de que su castigo había terminado, Ichigo se quedó en la entrada esperando a Orihime y la respuesta a su mensaje. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba el primero en cruzar la puerta fue Uryuu Ishida.

—No —le dijo Uryuu en cuanto lo vio —. Puedo cuidarme solo y no necesito la protección de nadie, mucho menos la de un shinigami.

—No sé de qué me hablas —le dijo Ichigo confundido. Ishida le extendió una hoja de papel y e inmediatamente identificó su caligrafía.

«¿Te acompaño a la casa? Es tarde y puede ser peligroso ir sin compañía?»

—Era para Inoue —respondió Ichigo a gritos. De todas las situaciones que pudo haber imaginado en ninguna de ellas alguien más era quien tomaba su mensaje.

—Por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si la profesora lo hubiera encontrado?

—No creen que es demasiado salir de un castigo para meterse en otro —les preguntó Rukia quien iba acompañada de Sado y Renji.

—Díselo personalmente —le dijo el joven Ishida mientras le mostraba a Orihime, quien acababa de salir —. ¿O es que no tienes el valor para hacerlo?

Renji, Rukia y Sado le dedicaron una mirada incrédula a Uryuu, ninguno entendía de qué trataba esa conversación.

—Estoy tan hambrienta —comentó Orihime en cuando los alcanzó —. Cuando llegue a casa me preparé una crema de frijoles con berenjena y chocolate.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar Ichigo fue en que no deseaba que Orihime lo invitara a comer pues de hacerlo terminaría con un dolor de estómago y tendría que lidiar con los sermones de su padre. Mas eso no lo hizo retroceder en su decisión.

—Es tarde —le dijo a Orihime —. Te acompaño a tu casa.

Aquellas palabras ocasionaron que Orihime se sonrojara. Intentó negarse pero Rukia no se lo permitió por lo que no tuvo más opción que acceder. Sado observaba la reacción de ambas chicas curioso aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, había sido amigo de Ichigo y de Orihime por varios años y había visto como la relación entre los dos había ido evolucionando.

—Llevare a Rukia —agregó Renji de manera casual.

—Solo quieres una excusa para no ir a la tienda de Urahara —agregó Ichigo en tono acusador.

—Es un explotador —se defendió Renji.

Ichigo observó a sus amigos despedirse. Sado fue el primero en marcharse siendo seguido por Uryuu, Renji y Rukia. Con un gesto de mano le indicó a Orihime que lo siguiera. Ella lo hizo, Ichigo no notó lo nerviosa que estaba.

Si hubiera acompañado a Orihime hasta su departamento en el pasado Orihime hubiera estado demasiado avergonzada para hablar pero desde que conoció a Rukia había obtenido más confianza y una mejor relación con Ichigo.

Ichigo notó que Orihime estaba distraída por lo que pudo actuar en el momento preciso en que la de cabellos naranja cruzó la calle. Ella iba demasiado distraída como para notar que habían vehículos circulando y uno de ellos pudo haberla atropellado.

Él sintió como ella se aferraba a él en busca de protección. No hizo nada por alejarla pero cuando escuchó a alguien gritar que buscaran un motel la situación se tornó incómoda.

—Pero vamos a mi departamento —comentó Orihime con ingenuidad provocando que Ichigo se sintiera más nervioso.

—Será mejor que continuemos caminando —agregó Ichigo mientras apuraba el paso.

Ninguno pronunció ninguna palabra hasta que llegaron al departamento de Inoue pero eso no era algo que a Ichigo le molestara, al contrario se sentía cómodo con su compañera de clases.

—Nos vemos luego —le dijo Orihime para luego despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer por la puerta demasiado feliz por atreverse a besar al hombre que amaba.

Ichigo llevó su mano hasta la mejilla, sorprendido por lo que Inoue había hecho pero seguro de algo. Acompañaría a Orihime más seguido hasta la casa.


End file.
